Cora
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de Cora, la hija del molinero…pero ¿y si no es como la conocemos? ¿Quién era Cora antes de que todo el asunto del oro pasara? ¿Regina y ella en realidad fueron tan distintas? … Bueno, para responder estas preguntas habrá que saber su historia completa, desde sus inicios…incluso antes de ella y después. Imagen sacada de internet


Todos conocemos la historia de Cora, la hija del molinero…pero ¿y si no es como la conocemos? ¿Quién era Cora antes de que todo el asunto del oro pasara? ¿Regina y ella en realidad fueron tan distintas? … Bueno, para responder estas preguntas habrá que saber su historia completa, desde sus inicios…incluso antes de ella y después.

* * *

En una pequeña cabaña cerca de los límites del pueblo vivía una pequeña familia de molineros. Esta se componía por Andrea, la madre, Antonio, el padre y Cora, la hija. Los tres vivían felices y si bien no eran ricos tampoco eran pobres.

Antonio provenía de una familia próspera de molineros y además sabía cazar, Andrea en su niñez había sido de la realeza y al enamorarse de Antonio había abandonado todo, sabía hilar y también pastorear. Para ellos al principio no había sido fácil el estar juntos, pues sobre Antonio caía una gran amenaza producto de un trato que había realizado su padre con un hada maligna conocida como El hada del estanque del molino, quién quería llevárselo consigo como pago al haber devuelto la riqueza que habían perdido sus padres.

Antonio siempre se había mantenido alejado del lago, pero un día de descuido al intentar lavarse las manos en el estanque del Hada está se lo llevo, dejando a Andrea con el corazón destrozado pero también con la fuerza para intentar recuperar a su marido, pues por todos es sabido que el amor verdadero puede contra todo.

Fue así que Andrea gracias a visiones en sus sueños se encontró con una vieja y sabia mujer quien le dio tres objetos: un peine, una flauta y una rueca hechos de oro para que utilizara a la orilla del lago y con cada objeto Antonio fue liberado parcialmente: primero la cabeza, luego hasta la cadera y finalmente al usar la rueca y que esta fuera tragada por el lago Antonio pudo salir sano y salvo.

Más sin embargo no todo acabo ahí, la maligna hada no soporto ver el trato roto y con toda su furia arrojo las aguas de su lago con el fin de ahogarlos. Andrea desesperada pidió la ayuda de la anciana y esta los convirtió en sapo y rana para que no se ahogaran.

La transformación funcionó y lograron sobrevivir convirtiéndose de nuevo en humanos cuando el agua del lago que los llevaba se evaporó, pero las aguas los habían arrastrado a dos reinos distintos y alejados de su reino natal. Sin embargo ninguno se dio por vencido y al paso de tres años lograron reencontrarse. Al principio ninguno se reconoció pero cuando Antonio tocó una triste melodía con aquella flauta de oro que había recuperado de entre el agua el hechizo se rompió y al fin pudieron estar juntos…consiguieron su final feliz después de todo.

Se quedaron en aquel reino, de pequeño tamaño pero con gran valor para ellos al ser el lugar donde se habían reencontrado. Se fueron a los límites de la ciudad y allí construyeron una pequeña casa y un molino, no era mucho pero con el tiempo se hicieron de buena fama y el dinero no fue un problema, a los dos años de establecerse allí Andrea dio a luz una pequeña y hermosa niña, a la que le pusieron Cora.

La niña les trajo una inmensa alegría y la familia era feliz, Cora aprendió a ser buena y trabajadora como sus padres y se maravillaba al escuchar su historia. Aprendiendo también a que nunca es bueno hacer tratos sin saber toso de ellos o sin ponerlos a su favor.

Aprendió a hilar de su madre y desde joven ayudo en el molino a su padre. Todo parecía ir como lo que era…un cuento de hadas. Pero, no duró demasiado…

Cuando Cora cumplió los once años su madre murió, y con su muerte su padre cambió. Se volvió un borracho que derrocho cada moneda que poseía en alcohol, dejando de trabajar y además, pasándole el peso del trabajo a su pequeña hija.

Cora a pesar de las circunstancias no se dejó caer, siguió con el molino y pesar de que sus ventas bajaron considerablemente logro mantenerlo para al menos comer lo mínimo, sacaba más dinero que solo para eso pero su padre le exigía que le entregara las ganancias para seguir comprando alcohol, por lo que Cora le daba la mayoría.

Ella no perdía las esperanzas de que su padre recapacitara y volviera a ser ese hombre amable, sobrio y noble que ella recordaba. Aunque cada año su esperanza moría poco a poco…llego un momento en que la tristeza pudo más con ella y se dejó vencer.

Sucedió una tarde de otoño, cuando el frío era más fuerte y ya anunciaba la pronta llegada del invierno. Cora, que había salido a vender lo poco de harina que el panadero le pedía cada tres días regresaba a su casa empujando la carretilla que ella misma había construido, para entonces la joven tenía no más de dieciséis años y la ropa que traía (vestidos de su madre arreglados por ella para que le quedaran) eran demasiado delgados para mantenerla caliente con el gran frío que había.

Cerca ya del camino que llevaba hacia el sendero cerca de su casa el frío la venció obligándola a recostarse en el piso, no sentía sus pies ni sus manos y estaba segura que el frío le quemaba en la cara. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando sintió sobre si una manta y unos brazos que la alzaban.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien?-una suave voz con tono preocupado le llamo-¡Estás helada! ¡Por favor, no cierres los ojos!-intentó observar al dueño de la voz pero solo lograba enfocar una mancha roja que suponía era una capa-

Sintió como era llevada hacia una cálida cabaña y aquel desconocido la recostó en una suave y tibia cama. No supo ya nada más pues en ese momento al fin se desmayó.

─ ¿Cuánto…tiempo…llevo aquí?-soltó con voz queda y rasposa, la cabeza le dolía horrores pero al menos ya no estaba congelada-

─Solo una noche, ayer cuando comenzaba la tormenta te encontré tirada en el límite de la ciudad al lado del camino que lleva al bosque ¿Te encuentras bien?-le respondió la misma voz que recordaba antes de perder la conciencia y al voltear hacia la chimenea lo vio-

Era un joven tal vez uno o dos años mayor que ella, de profundos ojos verdes, cabello negro un poco ondulado y piel blanca como la nieve. Le veía con una sonrisa sincera que ella correspondió.

─Pero que modales los míos, soy William-se acercó y le extendió la mano en saludo-

─Soy Cora-le dio la mano pero este la volteo y deposito un beso en el dorso de la misma como todo un caballero haciéndola sonrojar-

─Un placer conocerte Cora…es un bello nombre ¿Quién te lo puso?-se sentó al lado de la cama con una mirada curiosa que la sorprendió-si se puede saber, claro-añadió un poco avergonzado-soy algo curioso, disculpa

─No, está bien, después de todo tú me salvaste de que muriera de frío, lo menos que puedo hacer es contestar esa pregunta-le sonrió amable aun con sus mejillas rojas-mi nombre me lo dio mi madre, Andrea, cuando le pregunté el por qué, me dijo que había escogido un nombre fuerte para mí porque en la vida así tenía que ser para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que se me pusiera enfrente y…porque además…en otro idioma, ahora mismo no recuerdo cual, es el principio de la palabra Corazón*-termino con una tierna sonrisa al recordar a su amada madre-

─En ese caso hizo bien al escogerlo, ya que aun sin conocerte mucho puedo decir que en mi vida eh visto a alguien con un corazón tan puro como el tuyo-ella lo miró sorprendida y, si era posible, aun mas roja-

─Gracias

─Un placer

Desde ese día y hasta cuando Cora cumplió los diecisiete años se siguió viendo con William, poco tiempo después de aquella conversación decidieron ser más que amigos pues ambos estaban perdidamente enamorados del otro. El día del cumpleaños de Cora, William le propuso matrimonio y cuando le iba a responder oyeron que los caballeros del rey lo llamaban, pues William era parte de la nueva guardia que se encargaba de proteger al príncipe Henry, quien al ver que su reino iba decayendo de a poco iría de visita a los reinos vecinos para pedir alianzas y conseguir oro. Cora no pudo responderle y vio partir a William con la promesa de que al regresar le daría la respuesta.

Lamentablemente eso no ocurrió, cuando llegaron al reino del rey Gerard fueron emboscados por bandidos y William murió protegiendo al Príncipe. Recibió una flecha encantada que le atravesó el corazón envenenándolo, y Henry, quien lo sostuvo en sus últimos momentos, lo escucho y le hizo una promesa.

─Su majestad, por…por favor, entréguele esto…esto a-tosió algo de sangre, y sentía que la vida se le iba del cuerpo al mismo paso que el veneno se esparcía por su pecho-a mi amada…amada Co…Cora-saco un pequeño paquete de tela y lo apretó contra la palma de Henry-dígale que…que jamás le voy a dejar…que nunca le dejare de amar y…que lamento no haber regresado para escuchar el sí-unas lágrimas brotaron de sus vivaces ojos verdes, el dolor de alejarse de su amada tan pronto lo entristeció-prometa…prométamelo – vio al príncipe asentir, el también lloraba junto a él, le sonrió un poco y con un último suspiro la luz en sus ojos se apagó y murió.

Cora esperaba hasta tarde a la entrada del pueblo a William, según los rumores del palacio el Príncipe Henry regresaba antes de lo previsto porque había sufrido un ataque cerca del reino en el sur del bosque. Lo que significaba dos cosas, que William llegaba antes y que posiblemente regresaría herido. Se le partía el corazón de solo imaginarlo herido y con un gran anhelo y una gran angustia es que iba todos los días esperando verlo regresar.

A la semana de esperarlo y justo cuando se retiraba a su casa los vio, el carruaje del príncipe y la guardia de este venían muy despacio. Espero a que de entre los jinetes William apareciera pero ninguno eran él, una angustia aun mayor y cierto temor la invadió cuando noto la carreta que venía detrás del carruaje. Optimistamente pensó que era de algunos heridos que aún no podían caminar y que William venia en ellos, pero cuando noto la manta negra sobre todos los cuerpos su corazón se rompió. Pues allí, de una de las tantas manos que sobresalía, estaba la de William ¿cómo lo sabía? Por la pulsera que traía, ella misma la había hecho y se la había regalado antes de que partiera al viaje.

Henry noto como a las puertas del reino estaba una joven humilde mirando con lágrimas en los ojos a la carreta que venía detrás de su carruaje. Él no estaba dentro claro, sus hombres pensaron que sería más seguro si viajaba disfrazado de un soldado. Por lo que iba al frente de todos y noto a la joven antes que nadie. Algo le dijo que era ella, era esa hermosa pero humilde joven la que era la amada de ese valiente soldado que había dado su vida protegiéndolo, se entristeció y cierta culpa apareció en su corazón, tanto el soldado como la joven eran más jóvenes que él y por la forma en que el soldado había suplicado su ayuda y la forma en que la joven veía la carreta con los cuerpos pudo darse cuenta de que por culpa de su torpeza ella había perdido a su verdadero amor.

Se apartó de los demás y se acercó a ella, traía el casco puesto y Cora no podía verle la cara, pero los ojos de aquel soldado se quedaron grabados a fuego en su mente, junto con las palabras que le dirigió.

─ ¿Cora es tu nombre?

─Sí, así es ¿por qué?

─Debo decirte algo-bajo del caballo y se acercó a ella tomándole de las manos-William, murió protegiendo al príncipe-soltó con tono triste y culpable, Cora a pesar de que ya lo sabía al escucharlo no pudo más que soltarse a llorar y si no fuera por el agarre de aquel soldado, seguramente hubiera caído al piso-pero, antes de morir le hice una promesa…te entregaría esto-saco el pequeño paquete y lo deposito en sus manos, Cora lo abrió y dentro estaban un anillo muy sencillo de oro con un pequeño cuarzo rojo y un colgante de corazón hecho de madera-y también que te dijera que nunca le abandonará, siempre la amará y que él sabía que la respuesta era un sí y que lamenta no haber podido llegar a escucharlo de usted

Cora no dijo nada y le dedico a aquel desconocido una triste sonrisa, aparto sus manos de las de él y sujeto contra su corazón el anillo y el colgante, lagrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos y pequeños sollozos se escapaban de sus labios.

─ ¿Tenía familia?-le escucho preguntar-

─No, su madre y hermano mayor murieron cuando era niño y su padre falleció hace cuatro inviernos…estaba…solo

─Te tenía a ti ¿crees que puedas darle tú sepultura?-le preguntó suavemente, temiendo lastimarla más-

─Sí yo…yo me encargaré de todo

Después de eso se alejó y corrió hasta el molino, su padre como de costumbre estaba ahogado de borracho en la paja fuera de su casa y ni siquiera noto que ella estaba. Lloro desconsoladamente hasta la media noche y su mente no dejo de torturarle recordando los buenos momentos que había vivido junto a William, quiso culpar al príncipe de su desgracia, quiso culparle por la muerte de William, por su futuro y amor perdidos…pero no pudo, su corazón era demasiado puro para eso y sabía que después de todo, en el trabajo de William uno se arriesgaba a ello.

El anillo lo puso junto al colgante de corazón, que ahora notaba tenía unas iniciales grabadas: W.M & C.M, sonrió tristemente al saber lo que significaban y atrajo el colgante hacia su corazón. Jamás le olvidaría, no podía hacerlo ni quería ya que…William Mills había sido su Verdadero Amor.

Más pronto de lo que quiso paso el tiempo, enterró a William a las afueras de las tierras de su familia y con ello se dio a la tarea de vivir cada día por ambos, era buena y aún mantenía su corazón puro, pero lamentablemente las desgracias parecían no dejarla.

Para cuando cumplió los diecinueve años más de la mitad de sus clientes habían cambiado a otro molino, y se veía forzada a sobrevivir tan solo con el encargo de la casa de un lord y del palacio. Poco a poco se había ido cansando de aquella vida pero hacia lo posible por no alejarse del camino correcto…hasta ese día. El día en que el rey y aquella niña con aires de grandeza la habían humillado haciéndola arrodillarse frente a la mocosa. El príncipe Henry intercedió por ella pero él no era nada al lado de su padre.

Fue allí donde todo cambio, semanas después y luego de haber robado un vestido de la mejor sastrería en el pueblo se presentaría al baile en el que el rey prácticamente vendía a su hijo. Sabía que el reino estaba en quiebra y lo vio como una perfecta oportunidad para hablar con el príncipe, por alguna razón este siempre que se la encontraba la defendía o compraba de su harina, aunado a que su voz se le hacía conocida. Le preguntaría si antes ya habían hablado o lo descubriría por ella misma.

El vestido que eligió era rojo, pues recordaba que William siempre le había dicho que ese color le favorecía y que de verlo siempre se acordaba de ella. Llego al baile, tomo una máscara que alguien había dejado olvidada y comenzó su plan para hablar con el príncipe. Al principio todo resulto bien, pero luego el rey apareció y todo se le salió de control. Fue así que termino en una torre encerrada, con una rueca, mucha paja y una sentencia de muerte sobre ella.

Pensó que al final si no cumplía y moría, al fin se reencontraría con William, pero el destino le preparo otra cosa distinta…conocerlo a él. Al único e inigualable Dark One… Rumpelstiltskin. Este llegó como una salvación y al leer el contrato que le ofrecía no se pudo negar, lo leyó letra por letra y gracias a su madre que le enseño a no firmar nada que no le favoreciera y la mantuviera a salvo es que lo cambio un poco, le hizo que la enseñara a convertir la paja en oro y lo sintió, cuando sus manos recorriendo sus brazos, aquella descarga que solo había sentido al ser tocada por William.

Ninguno de los dos supo como pero, en una sola noche, ambos se enamoraron. A la mañana siguiente le presento el hilo de oro al rey y para que este no tuviera dudas hizo que llevara la rueca al salón del trono y frente a todos convirtió la paja en oro. El trato que le ofreció el rey fue lo que menos esperaba ella ¿casarse por oro? ¡Ni que estuviera loca! Pero…al verle allí, de rodillas pidiendo su mano es que todo conectó, aquel soldado que le entrego el anillo y el colgante había sido Henry…el mismo que era el causante de la muerte de William, su mente le trajo las palabras de Rumpel "No pares hasta tenerlos de rodillas a todos" y fueron precisamente esas palabras las que hicieron que soltara el "Sí" para Henry.

Después de eso fue jalada por criadas hasta la torre opuesta a la que había estado la noche anterior, allí dentro le tomaron medidas y preguntaron sus gustos para el vestido de novia que usaría dentro de algunos días. Como aún era temprano al terminar cerca del medio día se recostó a descansar, no regresó a su casa y se quedó en el palacio en la víspera de la tan anunciada boda, fabricando más hilo de oro para el rey. Mientras también, su relación con Rumpel crecía un poco más mientras este le enseñaba magia, blanca e inofensiva cabía decir.

Los días pasaron y un día antes de la boda, para cuando comenzaba la tarde le trajeron el vestido terminado. Pidió que la dejaran sola y mientras se lo probaba y arreglaba ella misma unos cuantos detalles es que Rumpel apareció. Ella de verdad lo quería, no sabía como pero ese hombre-si es que se le podía llamar así-se había metido dentro de su corazón…por ello cambio nuevamente el contrato, por ello le pidió que escaparan juntos…por ello se entregó a él por primera vez.

Amaba a Rumpel, de eso no tenía dudas. Dejaría todo atrás por él, no quería volver a perder otro amor como había pasado con William. Cuando despertó aquella noche debido al llamado de una de las criadas noto como estaba sola en la cama, se vistió y bajo a ver al rey. Su plan inicial era arrancarle el corazón pero…las palabras del rey hicieron mella en ella, su antes puro corazón, comenzó a tener una pequeña pero significativa mancha negra, gracias a ella en lugar de arrancarle el corazón a él se lo arrancó a sí misma.

Corrió a su cuarto y lo guardo en una caja de madera que William le regalo como joyero, allí también estaban el anillo, el colgante y el primer hilo de oro que había fabricado. Todo eso eran los recuerdos más fuertes de los dos hombres que habían robado su corazón. Cogió la caja y corrió a ver a Rumpel, sintió a través de la madera el palpitar más fuerte cuando lo vio, se acercó y lo beso…pero él se dio cuenta de la verdad, que no se escaparía con él y cuestiono de quien era el corazón. Cora le respondió con la verdad, era lo menos que merecía y cuando todo estuvo dicho él se enfureció…pero en su ojos había solo dolor y si ella aun conservara el corazón dentro de sí, la culpa no hubiera acabado nunca.

Rumpel se fue, se evaporó en una voluta de humo morado y ella quedo sola. Apretó la caja contra sí y regreso al palacio. Guardo la caja lejos de todos, incluso del rey, y al día siguiente no hubo novia más sonriente y bella que ella. En su noche de bodas Henry le comento lo que ella ya sabía, ninguno de los dos se amaba y el príncipe sabía de William y su historia, además juro que nunca le pondría una mano encima a no ser que ambos sintieran amor por el otro. Cora estuvo de acuerdo con ello y se cortó la mano para manchar las sabanas de sangre como debía ocurrir cuando se consumaba un matrimonio.

Henry le pregunto que harían cuando su padre pidiera herederos, él estaba convencido de que mantendría su promesa y Cora sonriendo algo triste le respondió que posiblemente ya esperaba a la heredera. Pues ella había estado con un hombre, nunca le dijo quién era y lo único que le saco Henry era que ella había amado a ese hombre. Tal vez no tanto como a William, pero sí lo había amado.

Semanas después lo que Cora dijo se confirmó, esperaba un hijo y ella convencida sabía que era una niña, la misma que Rumpel había predicho y…la pequeña que al nacer debía de haberse ido con su verdadero padre para cumplir el contrato. La misma niña que ella debía de amar apenas la viera, mas nunca lo hizo, cuando la pequeña nació ella no sintió ni una pisca de amor, tanto tiempo alejada de su corazón habían hecho de ella alguien que solo estaba interesada en el poder.

─Su nombre, es Regina-pronuncio orgullosa, y recordando las palabras de su madre agregó-un nombre fuerte para ella, que será una reina

El tiempo paso, el reino al final quebró y se vio obligada a residir en una mansión en los límites del reino del rey Leopoldo, educó a su hija como una princesa, siempre escogiendo lo mejor para ella. Costeaba todo con hilo de oro, el cual aun de vez en cuando producía. Y Henry, a pesar de no ser el padre biológico de Regina, siempre la quiso como si fuera propia, sacando a Cora de sus casillas pues la mimaba demasiado según ella. Regina era hija de Dark One, un poderoso ser de oscuridad y no de Henry, quien era un príncipe sin reino ni dinero.

Cuando Regina llego a la adolescencia Cora noto que tenía mucha similitud a como solía ser ella, con un corazón de lo más puro que se pudiera imaginar y que, además, tenía esa chispa de amor en sus ojos como cuando ella había estado con Will o Rumpel. Eso en lugar de alegrarla la enfureció ¡Arruinaba todos sus planes! Ella misma sabía el alcance del amor, de las tonterías que uno estaba dispuesto a hacer por él y no pensaba dejar que Regina lo hiciera. Así que planeo una manera de adelantar su llegada al trono.

Fue así que enveneno a la reina Eva, dejando a la princesa Snow sin su madre a la misma edad que ella perdió a la suya. Preparo el perfecto encuentro entre la niña y su hija, un caballo embravecido fue lo ideal y cuando el rey pidió la mano de Regina ella aceptó por su hija. Después de aquello y ver la cara de Regina es que fue a lo más profundo de su bóveda y abrió la caja que mantenía su corazón, lo tomo un momento y después lo volvió a dejar en su lugar, al haberlo tenido tan cerca algo de ese amor maternal llego a ella y pensando en cómo consolar a su hija es que se encontró hablando con la pequeña que pasaría a ser su nieta…fue ella quien le aviso, Regina al parecer se había enamorado del chico del establo y planeaba escaparse con él. Por un momento recordó a William, que era hijo del encargado de los establos del palacio, y a Rumpel y su intento de escapada de la boda con Henry. Esos recuerdos hicieron que sonriera a Snow y cuando se fue con alguna excusa tonta la sonrisa cayó, estaba furiosa con Regina y le daría una lección.

Espero a que anocheciera y Regina saliera corriendo a los establos, la encontró y por un momento realmente deseo que huyera libre y fuera feliz con Daniel…un momento efímero que murió apenas se le ocurrió que lección le daría. La misma que aquel rey, el padre de Henry, le diera a ella.

Abrazo a su hija, y luego se acercó a Daniel, le dio un consejo y luego, sin previo aviso, le arrancó el corazón. Este era puro como el de su hija y sintió un poder indescriptible al destruirlo frente a ella. Le dijo las mismas palabras que su suegro le dijera a ella.

─El amor es una debilidad hija, lo único que te será útil y que permanece para siempre es el poder

Después de ello pasaron muchas cosas y se perdió otras más. Regina la lanzó por un espejo hacia Wonderland, un espejo que cabe añadir le dio Rumpelstiltskin, quien ignoraba completamente que la morena era en realidad hija suya. Cayo a ese loco mundo y sin mucho esfuerzo se volvió reina allí, la Reina de Corazones. Y allí se quedó, hasta que cierto día llego un pirata quien la llevo de vuelta hacia su hija. Fingió su muerte y planeaba en ese caso matar a Regina. Pero al escuchar el por qué lo había hecho es que cambió todo por completo. Ella era la debilidad de su hija, así como Rumpel la de ella y, en lugar de arrancarse el corazón decidió matarla.

Estaba conmocionada, eso no se lo esperaba y cuando la maldición cayó comenzó la espera por su reencuentro con Regina. El cual llego luego de algunas dificultades y trayendo consigo una alianza y cierto cariño madre-hija que ni en la niñez de la morena menor habían tenido. Pero tan bien como Rumpel decía "Toda magia conlleva un precio" y si ella quería obtener los poderes de Dark One, debía matar al hombre por el que se arrancó el corazón. Paso por la, en su opinión, patética defensa de Snow y su familia, se acercó al lecho de "Mr. Gold" y lo vio allí, con apenas fuerzas para hablar y agonizando cada segundo un poco más. Involuntariamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y matarlo ya no era una opción para obtener poder…ahora quería hacerlo para detener su dolor. Y además, escucharlo decir sobre la visión ¿es que acaso aun así se había arriesgado? Solo por ¿solo por ella?

─ ¿Alguna vez me amaste?-la miraba apenas, el veneno de Hook era muy potente para él-

─ ¿Por qué crees que tuve que arrancarme el corazón?-le sonrió triste y se acercó a él, le tomo de la cara delicadamente-tú eres mi debilidad, tú eres el único hombre al que realmente eh amado-confesó, y de cierto modo no mintió, a Rumpel lo había amado de una forma muy distinta a William-

Se levantó y se preparó para apuñalarlo con la daga, pero justo antes de hacerlo sintió como su corazón le era devuelto, el amor por Rumpelstiltskin y por Regina la embargo de una felicidad que no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

─Madre-la llamo la morena con lágrimas en los ojos y Cora estuvo a punto de abrazarla cuando un dolor indescriptible y un ardor del infierno se expandía por su pecho y su recién recuperado corazón, revisó y notó que era una herida…la misma que hace unos momentos mataba a Rumpelstiltskin-¿Madre?-y entonces lo entendió, habían usado su propia vela en su contra y a su amada hija también- madre ¿qué pasa?-Regina sonaba asustada y angustiada, no comprendía nada-

─Esto…pudo haber sido suficiente-le dijo con las fuerzas que luchaba por conservar, observando tanto a Regina como a Rumpel, la familia que hubiese tenido de no arrancarse el corazón-tú, eras suficiente-le dijo a su hija, quería que ella supiera que la amaba, que siempre la había amado pero que su corazón había estado tan lejos de ella que no lo había notado-yo…cumplí el…trato-menciono apenas mirando a Rumpel, quien la miro entre sorprendido y confuso-tú…tú te la llevaste y…le enseñaste magia-le sonrió apenas y mirando una última vez a su hija cerró los ojos-

─ ¿Madre?-Regina la llamo temerosa y con voz quebrada-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-volteo a ver al hombre, no entendía a qué se refería su madre y este solo la miraba entre triste, serio y sorprendido-¿Madre? ¡No me dejes por favor!-le suplicó, las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos y el cuerpo de Cora cada vez se ponía más frío-¿Qué voy a hacer?-Regina sonaba como una pequeña niña perdida…y en cierto modo lo era, apenas había recuperado a su verdadera madre, aquella que la amaba y ahora, se la habían arrebatado-

─Tú madre no te hizo ningún favor-soltó Gold serio, él sí comprendió lo que Cora le había confesado…el trato lo cumplió, le entregó a su primogénita…suya y de él. Pero tenía razón, Cora no le había hecho ningún favor alejándola de ambos, Regina había tenido una horrible vida por culpa de Cora…la descorazonada Cora, no SU Cora-

─¡Cállate!-le grito Regina llena de lágrimas abrazando el cuerpo de su madre contra sí, Gold la miraba serio y tratando de ocultar su arrepentimiento, le había arrebatado a su propia hija a su madre cuando apenas la recuperaba…todo por salvarse él. Regina a cambio de su madre ahora tenía a su padre pero, Rumpel no estaba seguro de que eso a Regina le importara ahora-¡Le robaste la vida! Hiciste algún conjuro-lo acusó y aun sabiendo que decía la verdad, completó-

─No hice nada

En ese momento llego corriendo el dúo encantador, Snow gritaba como loca a Regina que se detuviera, cuando notaron el cuerpo de Cora en brazos de su hija supieron que llegaron tarde.

Tiempo después Regina preparo el funeral de Cora, nadie excepto ella asistió y cuando puso su sarcófago en su cripta se soltó a llorar por ella como no pudo hacerlo frente a los demás.

─Madre…-la llamaba sabiendo que esta vez su madre realmente estaba muerta-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le gritó a Gold-¿vienes a burlarte acaso?

─Vengo a presentar mis respetos-comento colocando una rosa roja encima de la que Regina había puesto, quiso agregar algo más, tal vez decirle lo que Cora confesó antes de morir pero Regina hablo primero que él-

─ ¿A qué trato…se refería?-susurro-

─ ¿Disculpa?-se hizo el desentendido, después de todo seguía siendo un poco cobarde-

─ ¿A qué trato se refería mi madre antes de morir? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en eso?-se acercó a él seria, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero aun así aun mostraban algo de la autoridad de antaño-

─Léelo por ti misma-apareció el contrato de Cora y se lo entregó-

Regina tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo, el contrato decía casi lo mismo que el cuento relataba y luego llego a la parte del pago.

"Cora Archen, como pago a los puntos ya tratados al inicio de este contrato, se compromete a entregar a su primogénito o primogénita a Rumpelstiltskin siendo este, niño o niña, hijo legítimo de ambos.

Y remarco, el Primogénito o Primogénita de Cora será entregado a Rumpelstiltskin, padre biológico del niño o la niña, sin reparo alguno o negociación."

─ ¿Qué? Yo no…no lo entiendo-su cabeza era un lío, eso significaba que ¿Rumpelstiltskin era su verdadero padre?-Tú… ¡¿Eres mi padre?!-exclamo mirándolo y notando hasta ahora ciertos parecidos entre ambos ¿cómo no lo notó antes?-

─Me entere ese mismo día querida, cuando tu madre mencionó que había cumplido el trato que hicimos y aunque me cueste admitirlo tiene razón…tú fuiste entregada a mí por tu madre, no de manera intencional claro, pero lo hizo…cumplió su parte, me entrego a MI hija-recalco como si quisiera que ella lo comprendiera bien-

─Entonces… ¿tú y ella?-quiso saber-

─ ¿Qué si estábamos juntos? Se podría decir que sí, antes de que se casara con el idiota de Henry ella y yo tuvimos nuestra…aventura-comentó como si nada-todo comenzó cuando le ofrecí un trato a cambio de convertir la paja en oro y término cuando decidió arrancarse el corazón, vivir en un reino destinado a desaparecer y obtener todo el poder que pudiera

─En vez de qué ¿Qué fue lo que cambió con su decisión?-le interrumpió-

─A cambio de escapar conmigo un día antes de la boda, de tener una vida a mi lado y formar una familia conmigo-le dijo y su tono dejo de ser serio y controlado para pasar a ser triste y melancólico-cambio nuestra vida juntos y nuestro amor por dinero y poder

─Espera tú…la amabas-comprendió sorprendida-

─ ¿Qué?-esa pregunta no se la esperaba y la miro entre extrañado, sorprendido y un poco ¿ruborizado?-

─Sí, tú la amabas…y ella…ella te amaba a ti-repitió acercándose a él-ustedes dos se amaban y…y yo…yo soy lo que quedó de ese amor-agachó la mirada, ahora comprendía porque era tan poderosa y el por qué Emma podría serlo más que ella-

─ ¿Regina?-la tomo del brazo, pues se había quedado mirando el piso sorprendida y pensativa-

─Tú me dijiste que, Emma Swan al ser el producto del verdadero amor posee una magia más grande que la nuestra y que por ello mi madre no pudo sacar su corazón…pero también me dijiste cuando recién aprendía magia que yo poseía un poder que no se había visto jamás…que era más poderosa de lo que creía e incluso más poderosa que tú ¿es porque yo soy producto del amor entre mi madre y tú? ¿Y mi poder se limita al ser un amor verdadero que terminó mal?

─Yo no…no lo había pensado pero, sí, tienes razón-aseguró-tu teoría es correcta

─Bien yo…me tengo que ir…esto es…demasiado para mí-se soltó del agarre de Gold y tomo sus cosas para irse-¿sabes? Charming tiene razón, si en nuestro mundo hiciéramos una cena de acción de gracias sería una mierda-comento antes de salir-

─ ¿Lo crees?-le sonrió de lado-

─ ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora no solo soy la madre adoptiva de Henry, sino también su bis abuelastra y ahora su tía también?... esa cena sería una mierda-sonrió de lado y siguió su camino-por cierto ¿su apellido no era Mills? ¿Por qué el contrato dice Archen?-

─Eso es algo que solo tu madre sabía querida, déjala tener sus secretos en paz-contesto y ella asintió en comprensión-

─Nos vemos…padre-soltó antes de desaparecer en su columna de humo-

* * *

Bien ¡hola! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo x3

Esto comenzó cuando vi el capítulo de la muerte de Cora y después de leer un fic aquí, creo que era el de Operación Anaconda...eso creo... en fin, me encanto la idea y además me puse a pensar ¿acaso Cora no tuvo historia antes de Rumple? y esto salió...por cierto, para que se den una idea de William, hagan de cuenta que es el actor Tom Hiddlestone (Loki).

La historia de los padres de Cora es un cuento sacado del libro de los hermanos Grimm, se llama "El Hada del Estanque del Molino".

*Recordemos que, ellos hablan inglés. Por lo que originalmente cuando dice corazón pronuncia "Heart"


End file.
